Remember Me
by Katie2
Summary: Pan and Trunks have been forbidden to be together. Now Trunks has left Pan and she must coincide with the pain but yet she finds she can't. A very dark poem as a last request to the one someone loves.


Pan and Trunks have been told never to be together. Their romance is forbidden for Vegeta and Goku are mortal enemies. Now this is a poem written from Pan to Trunks, the only note left alongside her, addressed to him, with love, after their break up for family.

Dragonball does not belong to me so don't sue.

Please read and review.

Remember Me

By Katie

Will you remember me

When our time together has diminished

And the playful times

When we run and shout and scream and play

Are all but up and gone?

Will you remember me

When the teardrops have lifted

And the sun begins to shine?

Will you remember me

When they say it's for the best

A love that never could last

And a summer romance

Beginning to blossom

Can never fully bloom?

Will you remember me

When we've gone our separate ways?

When I go to school

And you go to work

Will you think of me?

Will you remember 

The love we've shared?

The late night talks until 2 in the morning

And our kisses that shared a passion  
Within the conscious state

Where only two existed?

Will you remember me

When you kiss your one and only

With such intensity

That not even the greatest of poets can describe?

Will you remember me

When you kiss another girl?

Will you remember the teardrops

That leaked from my eyes

As our bodies came together, not a gap of air between

When the sunset upon the kiss

That was never truly broken

A tingle that we shared

And the minds we molded into one

When once that kiss was together?

Will you remember

When the days are gone

And our time together has diminished?

Will you remember me

And those nights we spent together

Holding each other after my grandfather's death

And the days between your girlfriends

That you thought would be with you forever?

Will you remember me

When you buy her ring?

Will you remember the smile on my face

And the tears in my eyes

As I sat and watched and waited

For the day I would become your bride?

Will you remember the ring you bought me

That sat safely in your pocket?

Will you remember me

When you see a girl like me

One with dark black hair like ebony

And eyes filled with hopes and dreams?

Will you remember me when you see your reflection  
When you look in the mirror in your bedroom

The one we used to stare at for hours

Just admiring our image together?

Will you remember me

When you break another's heart?

Will you remember walking away

Hearing my soft sobbing ringing in your ears

And the soft shatter of glass

That was my heart?

Will you remember me

When you see broken glass

A bottle, a window,

A glass picture frame?

Will you remember me

When you see me lying here?

In my own pools of blood

That leak from my own wrists

The bullet that still lodged in my brain

And my eyes forever closed

In the soft slumber

Of a sleep forever needed?

Will you remember me

When you hear a gunshot ring out?

Will you remember the way I took my life away

From the swift pull of the trigger?

Will you remember me

When your own tears fall?

Will you remember my soft lying teardrops

Littering the floor around my body

Like dewdrops at sunset?

Will you remember me

At my funeral?

Will you have the guts to come

And bid me one last farewell?

Will you remember me

Years from now

As you walk through the Satan city grave yard

And see my gravestone

Sitting upright

Stating my life's intensions,

"I always loved

But never won,

My bitter and my sad reward

Is the forever peace

And death between

But love is like a burden

I could never hold

But yet I knew the one for me

Was you the man of dreams

I always wanted to be with you."

Will you remember me

When you read this final farewell?

Will you remember my smiles

My laughs

As the last of the Sons lie dying

And my family is long since gone?

Will you remember me when you look at my uncle,

My father,

My mother?

Will you remember me

When I'm gone

And you have no one to love?

Will you remember me

When you are alone at night

Feeling for my warm body next to yours

Finding none since there?

All I pray

Is that you, my purple haired baby

Will remember me

For I shall always remember you.

Please Dende, grant my last request

Please remember me.

It's a Dark poem, I'm sorry. I felt like writing it. Don't know why and don't care.

To understand this poem you will have to imagine that if Pan and Trunks were to get together their families would be none too pleased. So they have forbidden the two to be together. Thinking it is best for them to live apart, with Pan still speaking to her parents and the rest of her family he breaks up with her. But Pan can't take it and snaps. So this is her suicide note to her love, Trunks, asking her to remember him.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Katie


End file.
